Grown
by elisheva
Summary: Set right after CoR. Kyra lives. Their reaction once they are alone.


**A/N: Not mine (because I would never share him). Enjoy!**

* * *

She was a grown woman now- something that nearly blew his mind, Why he imagined Jack-_ Kyra_- to stay a tiny girl was beyond him but the woman in front of him amazed him. Of course, trained as he was, none of the emotions showed on his hard rock face.

"Say something," she urged him as the staring continued for minutes

"I left a kid," he told her.

She gave him a slight smile. "No more. I'm not that idolizing child."

"How do you define yourself?"

"A strong woman who can kick ass."

He gestured to her chest. "Strong enough to recover from puncturing."

She reflectively touched her bandaged side. "Damn right."

"I thought you were ghosted," he admitted.

"Me, too."

He walked up to her and touched her side slightly with his murdering hand.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine, Riddick. The docs did a good job. I'll be back kicking ass soon."

He shifted closer- intoxicated by her natural smell.

She moved in to give him a tight hug.

He struggled to maintain control but he finally had to shift his pelvis away from her.

She noticed and released him from her grip. "What's wrong?"

He grimaced then frowned. "Women are scarce where I'm from."

She smirked. "There's plenty of Necromongers offering their 'love'."

He snorted. "Them I don't trust."

Her eyes lit up as she understood his meaning. She made a quick decision then walked slowly to him. "You trust me."

He refused to give up his ground as she stood in front of him, her chest barely touching his own. "You're different," he said gruffly as his hand had a mind of its own and went around her back to pull her even closer. He buried his nose into her loose hair, savoring the pure womanly scent.

Then she gently kissed his neck.

He jumped backwards to look at her. "No," was all he said.

"I'm ready," she argued.

"I'm not."

She lifted her eyebrow and studied him. "Your body says otherwise."

"I get hard for eighty year women at this point," he scowled.

She took a step back towards him. "I want to pick. You are the one I choose."

"I said no." He looked every bit of a killer as he stood taller.

She had a bag of tricks. She went to him, placed her arms around his neck and put her body flush with his for the intimate hug. Her face buried in his neck. "I understand." Then she subtlety moved her pelvis.

He definitely noticed, putting his large hands on the small of her back to pull her even closer to him.

"Riddick?" she asked against his chest.

"No, I said," he growled before moving his hips against hers and moaning lowly.

She moved her head up and used her hands to make him look at her. "One kiss at least. I've never been kissed properly. I've had rough gang members and prison guards. One kiss from someone who cares."

"One kiss," he finally said. "That's all."

"That's all."

He lowered his lips to hers, conscious of his pent up libido in the background.

His mouth to hers started to learn the contours of her lips. He could tell she was inexperienced. He put his hand through her hair to bring her closer. His tongue probed her closed lips to ask access. She hesitantly opened her mouth and as his tongue caressed hers, inhaling her scent and a touch of cinnamon.

He was done for.

Growling, he pushed her roughly against the wall, hearing her surprised expression but letting it go over him as his emotions took over.

He yanked her pants down and tore her underwear away.

It was as he was relieving his pants when the chant of his name stopped his movements. He looked, really looked, and saw Jack -Kyra- saw her crying and looking a little scared.

Riddick backed up then sat on the bed to cool himself off. He wouldn't say he was sorry - that wasn't him. But he hurt Jack.

She snuck up on him, touched his shoulder which moved slightly but was taught not to show surprise. She moved to sit behind him, placing her arms around him to touch his chest.

"You can do this," she told him before kissing his sensitive neck up to his ear.

He reached up to remove her hands but instead kept his hand on hers, closing his eyes.

"Not a good idea, kid," he told her.

"I'm not a kid anymore," she whispered in his ear. "Turn around."

He did and saw she was bare-chested. He concentrated on the wound, knowing he had to be careful. Slowly, he inched up on all fours. She laid down, trusting, as a murderer put his hands on her bare stomach. Then higher.

He wanted her. He knew it wasn't because she was the first in a while. It was because this was Jack. This was _his_ girl.

And he claimed her as gently as he could.

As she smiled sleepily at him and curled her limp naked body against his, he allowed a small smile as well. She belonged to him.


End file.
